Uphole visual representation of a downhole environment is becoming increasingly relevant in order to optimise the production from a well. Logging tools capable of gathering information about the well have become more advanced in recent years, and due to the increased computational power and the increased data transfer rates of today from logging tools to uphole processors, visual real-time presentation of the downhole environment has been brought more into focus. Furthermore, dynamic logging with a downhole processor allows for different resolutions of the logging data to be controlled by a user located uphole.
However, dynamic logging requires user instructions to be sent from the uphole processor to the downhole processor, which burdens and limits the data transfer when high resolution logging data is transferred from the downhole to the uphole processor. Additionally, during operations, downhole data bandwidth is required for controlling tools in operation. Hence, data transfer is typically a trade-off between tool control and transfer of logging data.